


The Perfect Moment

by Snuggle_Puff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggle_Puff/pseuds/Snuggle_Puff
Summary: John never thought his perfect day be a Tuesday.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 84





	The Perfect Moment

Everything was different. 

He'd never imagined that one day he'd watch as Sherlock wrestled with a squealing toddler on the floor. The bright happy girl, his very own flesh and blood. 

Rosie giggled, wriggling away, Sherlock happy to crawl after her. 

This tiny insignificant moment was the happiest moment of John Watson’s life. 

This grey Tuesday morning in the middle of February - this was the most perfect moment he had ever had. 

He watched as the brilliant man that meant everything to him and the bright beautiful child he was honoured to raise perfectly happy and at peace with one another. 

They were a matched trio, the perfect triumvirate of mind, heart and soul. 

He loved his little girl, and in another but just as perfect way, he loved his man.

But, he had never said it.

John grabbed his work bag as Sherlock picked up the exhausted child and rested her on his hip, a smile on her lips as she said her bye-byes. 

"You be good for Sherlock while daddy's at work," he gave a peck to his daughter's cheek, "I love you."

He turned to Sherlock, smiled softly and cupped his cheek.

“I love you too." 

A soft brush of lips; a first time that felt achingly familiar. 

Sherlock's smile somehow made John Watson's perfect day even better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies!!
> 
> I didn't plan this, it just kinda happened. 
> 
> Pure mooshy fluff... Who even am I?


End file.
